conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Super Warmonkey
__TOC__ Future World Welcome to Future World. Interesting choice for a nation. That region has been especially controversial on Future World with multiple conflicts taking place including, Everett-Russia War, Georgian Rebellion (which was undone and never occurred) and Everett Epidemic / 2009 Epidemic (Future World). United Planets 19:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I am good at wiki-editing, but not good at usertalk, please forgive me if I am doing it wrong. Yes I will go through the rules, and is it compulsory that I use the previous histories of that region? It will be difficult seeing as I already have a story for Caucasus. Super Warmonkey 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You may do whatever you want for your country. If neccessary I will cancel out my own history. It's up to you. United Planets 19:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary to delete your stuff, lets just work together to make everything fit. Btw do you have off-site forums that we can use for this? Super Warmonkey 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, then we will work together. Also I see you play Cybernations. You should add your country to Talk:Future World. There are two of us who play. The Future World forum is pretty much the Future World talk page. United Planets 19:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks Super Warmonkey 20:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I play too... Also you don't need to make a whole new image for the national information, you can just overwrite the old one. Could you do that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think so, I just edited it and put Caucasus in. :No, you uploaded a new image. You don't need to do that. I have already updated the original map for you, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks :) Super Warmonkey 08:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Links Don't link all of your pages to Future World category. Put all of your pages into their own category such as Category:Allied States of America and then link the category itself to Future World. United Planets 14:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Will do xD Super Warmonkey 15:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) G11 Allied States Would the Allied States of America like to join the G11 making it the G12? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What is G 12 ? Super Warmonkey 15:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :The G11 is the G8 of today but includes Everett, Cascadia & Scandinavia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will first have to find out some more, and I will let you know :) ... Super Warmonkey 17:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) So stupid just expanding it... is it even realistic? G8, G11, G12, G568... how long should we continue? --Rasmusbyg 19:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay I will join :) Super Warmonkey 19:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Can u come to the chat? --Rasmusbyg 19:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes we are expanding it. All three of the new members have strong economies and are developed. So is ASA, and yeah I can come to chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Dislikes "South Africa - Such a waste of land. This country is; 1) Racist, 2) Selfish, 3) F***ed up, 4) among others." Sounds like America.... United Planets 16:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe lol xD Super Warmonkey 16:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like UK too ;D [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Super Warmonkey 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The UK isn't really racist, but anyway... [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You lucky asshole! Racism is like eating in South Africa. Super Warmonkey 20:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Guatemala is a lot like your countries. However, it's anything but selfish. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, in South Africa the people can only think about themselves. Super Warmonkey 22:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ASA Flag I'll try to morph the flag, but such a radical edit is quite complex but it's possible. The advantage is that your flag is almost identical to the USA flag. Sir Spart Sparklbox 16:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :)) Okay, thank you very much! :)) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL I know where you live. I think. ;) So, you reside in Centurion South Africa, you live off of Doloriet Avenue, close to Ben Schoeman Highway, you are using Windows 7, your browser is Google Chrome v3, your screen resolution is 1280x1024. Was I right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, I can do this to anyone who visits my website. You know, the one about penguins. . . yeah. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I won't be visiting your penguin site. United Planets 14:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I like penguins too. Google Analytics? Woogers 18:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you are right about Centurion South Africa, but wrond about the streets. Right about W7 (which is an illegal copy xD)) and right about the screen and browser. Dude you need to tell me about that hack. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Darn. This is using Clicky Stats, the city is usually accurate but rarely the actual pinpoint. So I can't go and find you, but I can know what city you live in. So don't worry UP and Woogers. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't worry anyway, because my IP is registered in a city 10 miles down the road. Woogers 20:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please don't tell me you could see my password as well? And don't shout it here if you do. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course I can't see your password. It's encrypted in Webs somewhere. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank goodness -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) California To make it easy, let's just say 36°50' Detectivekenny 16:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That the latitude line? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But just leave it as part of the United States for now. The Cantonese Republic won't exist for a few more weeks. Detectivekenny 20:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I mean, take northern California now, but the US keeps southern California for a while. Detectivekenny 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I am just waiting for UP to update the map -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The US capitol is currently in Sacramento (northern California). It would have to move and then move AGAIN when Cantonese take it. Either do this all together or it's just silly. United Planets 23:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just have it move to Jefferson City when ASA takes Sacramento. No one ever take Missouri, and all will be fine. Woogers(lol what ) 23:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure, maybe someone will get the remaining US and call it the Christian Republic of America or something like that. That would be freaky if I lived there IRL. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) PAFF Is ASA or Caucasus joining PAFF? United Planets 23:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC)